Oh My
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie and Sam plus embarrassing situation plus Myrnin. Xmas dinner plus this situation and a hammered Myrnin. Innuendos. Please read and review - I think the story is better than this mediocre summary!


Written for MsEsmeCullen, who wanted this to happen, but unfortunately, it wouldn't have worked in the crossover. Hope you all enjoy this!

**(Continues from Chapter 8 of the Harry Potter/Morganville Vampires Crossover fic called 'Help When You Need It Most' but doesn't contain that storyline!)**

**

* * *

**

_Amelie's POV:_

"Amelie, please, give me back the shirt," Sam wheedles as we wake up on the sofa, where we've slept for all of... An hour?

"No chance, it's mine now!" I say, as his hands run through my loose hair. One of the buttons in the shirt of his I'm wearing comes undone (and as only three were done up, it's rather slutty for me. Or anyone, in fact.

"Oh, is it really?" he says, raising his eyebrows as he moves in to kiss me.

"Yes, fight me for it back," I say as his lips leave mine.

"Oh, you are so on!" he says before going for my only weakness - tickling.

"Stop it!" I squeal as I look sideways.

To see Myrnin standing there. Myrnin. My oldest, and best, friend has walked in to find _me_, Amelie the Founder, in such a compromising position. Great. Just what I always wanted.

"Right, am I in the right room because I _swore _I didn't pay to come and watch this porno," he jokes before walking straight back out again. I groan and lean my head straight back into Sam's chest.

"Whatever is the matter, my darling?" he asks me as he pushes the hair back from my face.

"That was Myrnin, Sam," I groan, "The one person who can never keep his mouth shut about _anything _that he sees, especially when it shows someone in an embarrassing position."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right… still, I love you, you love me, so it's not like it's an issue or anything!" he says – why am I married to such an understanding and calming man? Ahh yes, for those reasons exactly – to calm me down!

I settle down and no longer worry about Myrnin, hoping that our friendship will be enough for him to keep his mouth firmly shut.

* * *

_Christmas dinner:_

Well, with it being only three days after Myrnin walked in on us, of course it is a _little _awkward to be in only the room next door to where it happened. Still, one positive so far is that he hasn't told Claire or Michael – or heaven forbid Oliver – unless they are amazing at not mentioning anything.

"I would like to make a toast," Myrnin says and I want to bang my head against the table. He's had too much to drink and although alcohol affects vampires much less than humans, he is still pretty intoxicated.

"Go ahead then, Myrnin," I say, knowing I am probably going to regret this.

"My dearest Amelie, how _wonderful_ it was to see you the other day," he says and I feel myself blushing deeply – he's brought it up in such an obvious way, yet the two children at the table obviously don't have a clue as to what is going on. "That film you introduced me to was most interesting, I mean I do not think that I have ever seen such a _vivid _a film nor one that reveals so much in such a little time period," he slurs slightly with a wink and I want to sink into the floor. Michael and Claire remain blissfully unaware, looking between us rather confused.

"Excuse me a moment," Sam bails on me and I give him a glare – he cannot leave me here, alone, to fend off two inquisitive souls (one of which is his grandson) as well as manage to make the drunken lout shut up.

"Ahh, Sam, you must have enjoyed the film, I presume?" Myrnin continues to Sam's back and I feel as if the floor is actually going to swallow me up within a few seconds. Claire's face… no, you have to be kidding me – she is not going to work it out, is she?

"Myrnin, leave it," I finally manage to say weakly, unable to protest much more because I am that embarrassed.

"No, this film sounds like it could be interesting if you had granddad watching it – what is it?" Michael asks and I want to scream. How naïve could you get – does he not have _any_ idea what Myrnin is suggesting through all his innuendos?

"I don't think you have seen this film, Michael," Myrnin continues with a wink in his direction and I want to scream. However, if I react, it will draw more attention so I need to stay silent.

"It's something that Myrnin needs to be keeping quiet about," I say coolly, looking my oldest (and dearest) friend straight in the eyes.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear, I feel that the whole world ought to know," he says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively like one of those villains in the films – the dodgy, suspicious looking ones.

"I feel that it is none of your business and can we please return to eating our dinner?" I ask, slightly sharply which makes Myrnin make an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Someone is a little cranky… not been getting a lot of sleep recently?" he asks sweetly and I stand up, unable to take it any longer.

"Once this crackpot old fool has managed to shut his mouth, could you inform me?" I ask of Claire, who seems to be blushing slightly – oh my, her brains have informed her of what the idiot is talking about. Still, at least I can take comfort in the fact that Michael doesn't.

I head through into the kitchen where I 'bump into' a hiding Sam.

"Has he finished yet?" he asks and I shake my head.

"It sounds as if he hasn't even gotten into full swing yet… and your grandson asked to watch this film!" I say and he groans.

"I think I need to teach him to be more aware!" Sam says before we decide to return to the main dining room and face the people who are staring intently at us.

"You know," Michael says as we begin to eat the cheeseboard. "I don't think I want to watch that film after all!"

Oh my, that boy!

* * *

**Amelie is a little OC, but still, what did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
